Could you be loved?
by N. Aepic Fael
Summary: Fury. That is what poor Jackson felt as he watched his love leave him for a spawn of lust. Driven by anger, he goes to Olympus, where the loss of his father spurns him to die. Upon learning of an attack on the hunters, however, he chooses to remain alive to deliver judgement on those who dare attack Olympus. No Chaos. Pertemis.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. Those rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

**So this will be a Pertemis story, but will start out fairly cliched. Will it be better? Yes, all I require is a bit of patience.**

**Let's get this on!**

Percy was grinning. It had been a grueling ordeal to gain Athena's favor. Hell, he even had to redo ALL of The Labors of Heracles while carrying around a drunk Dionysus and a clingy Aphrodite. It was all worth it. Tonight, he could propose to Annabeth.

As he walked back to camp, he noticed that everyone was greeting him warmly except for Annabeth, who was missing. "Hey Katie," he asked. "Where's Wise Girl?"

Katie gulped. "Um, Percy, you might not want to know."

"Why, what could possibly be so bad that I-" Percy cut himself off when he saw Annabeth walking to the front of the camp while kissing some cheap son-of-a-whore (i.e. Son of Aphrodite). The two stopped when they saw Percy.

Percy dropped to his knees and screamed out to the sky, "I HAVE REDONE ALL OF HERACLE'S LABORS, CARRIED A DRUNKEN DIONYSUS FOR THOUSANDS OF MILES, RESISTED AN INFINISIMAL AMOUNT OF APHRODITE'S TEMPTATIONS, ALL TO GET ATHENA'S APPROVAL AND NOW THIS?!" He then turned to the ground. "I was hospitalized for nearly a year after beating Ladon, just to get Athena those stupid Golden Apples. I can't believe that all my determination was wasted. Maybe I should just go, seeing that you don't need me anymore." Percy then threw the engagement ring, which was nearly 124 karats of gold, diamond, and other jewels at the ground. It had cost him nearly 2 months of slave labor to Hephaestus. He then walked away with silent tears flowing down his face.

Everyone was shocked at this gesture. The worst part was, Annabeth and that dick just kept on kissing as if nothing happened.

line break

When Percy arrived at New York, he went straight to his mom's apartment. He was confused as to why there was police tape everywhere. To his horror, she and Paul were murdered. There was no other evidence to point out who did it. Tears flowing freely, he went for Mt. Olympus.

When Percy arrived at Olympus, Zeus was shocked that Percy was so sad, as Percy's normally cheerful demeanor was quite virile. He immediately called for a council meeting.

Soon, all the Olympians were gathered there. Zeus asked him what was wrong. Percy couldn't bring himself to relive through the experience again, so Apollo was forced to reveal the truth.

When Apollo finished, all the gods were shocked. Athena looked at the floor guiltily, as it was her fault that Percy hadn't kept in touch with Annabeth for nearly 2 years (which makes him 18 in this story). Poseidon couldn't bear to see Sally get hurt and just cried over her death. Aphrodite was conflicted. She was happy that Percy was now for grabs, but she had been supporting Percabeth for a while now. A sudden fear struck her as she realized that Percy might not be able to love again.

"Well, Percy," said Zeus. " I am truly sorry that this happened to you. However, the Ancient Laws forbid us from interfering with mortal business like this." He then looked at the ground with true sorrow.

Percy sighed. "It is alright, my lord. I just needed to get the weight off my chest. Perhaps things will be better when I return to camp."

-time skip 2 weeks-

It had been two weeks since Percy met with the Olympians and things have only gotten worse. The Son of Aphrodite, aptly named Cain, had turned his friends against him. In fact, the only people at camp who didn't completely disregard him or hate him were Katie, the Stoll brothers, Clarisse, Chris, Grover, and Chiron. Even Dionysus felt bad for the poor boy, as he knew that betrayal could tear a Son of Poseidon apart.

Then the breaking point arrived one day. Percy was just playing with Mrs. O'leary when Poseidon arrived with an angry look on his face.

Percy was confused. "Dad, what happened."

"Oh nothing. It's just that my scouts have reported that YOU HAVE BEEN HITTING ON AMPHITRITE! What the Hades, Percy!" What Percy and Poseidon didn't know was that his "scouts" were actually spies from Oceanus's army, sent to tear the one true Guardian of Olympus from under their feet.

"Dad, I-"

"Enough, Perseus. I am ashamed that you are my son. I, Poseidon, God of the Seas, Earthquakes, and Equines, sever my blood connection with Perseus Jackson, twice time saviour of Olympus. I knew you were fallen, but I didn't think you could fall so far, _Perseus_! Goodbye, as I need to talk to my wife." Poseidon spat out before going away.

Percy fell on his knees. One fall after another. He began to cry, as all this was too much for him.

Unbeknownst to all, Cain was watching with a dark grin on his face. He was actually a spy for th Orythric army and knew that his mission to shatter Perseus had finally worked.

Percy composed himself and ran to Olympus. If his dad didn't want to see him again, so be it.

-Olympus-

Percy had ran in and demanded a council. Zeus was slightly annoyed at being told like this but shut himself up when he saw Perseus's face.

Soon, the Olympians bar Poseidon were there. "What is it, Perseus?' grumbled Zeus.

Percy took a deep breath. "I have come to die."

Everyone was stunned at his request. Then Apollo laughed nervously. "H-Hey Percy, you're joking, right?"

Percy shook his head. "No, YOU above all should know what the problem is." Apollo frowned and looked into his memories. What he saw angered him so much that the room began to glow harshly.

Athena was worried. "What did you see, Apollo?"

Apollo bitterly said, "He lost almost all his friends to that disgusting spawn of Aphrodite, Cain. What is more, his dad severed their blood connection after accusing Percy that he flirted with Amphitrite, which he never did."

All the other Olympians were shocked at this. "B-But you can't die!" cried Aphrodite. "You are too hot to die! I mean come on, just get a new girlfriend or something (preferably me)!" As Percy did his trials, he had become more fit, able to bench press approximately half a ton of solid stone. He had also gotten more well-defined muscles, which Aphrodite secretly drooled at every night.

Percy shook his head sadly. "Aphrodite, I'm not sure if I can even love again after all this has happened."

Zeus pondered for a second. It was great that his brother now gave up the most powerful warrior that Olympus had to offer, bur if Perseus died then they would be in serious trouble.

"Perseus, if one of us chose to adopt you, would you remain in the mortal world?"

Percy thought about it. "I guess, but who will do it?" He sweat dropped as he saw virtually everyone in the Council raise their hand.

"...Okay, how about this. You will race to see who will claim me first. Ready, set, go!" The gods instantly tried to claim him.

What shocked them the most was that there were two symbols above his head, Hera's and Hestia's. The two instantly looked at each other, worried. They both wanted to help Percy but he couldn't have two moms, right?

Hera found a solution. "Hestia, what if he became your Champion instead of your son. After all, you did promise not to have kids."

Hestia smiled. "Thank you, sister. Percy, do you accept?" She and Hera were secretly hoping for a yes.

Percy smiled faintly. "Thank you Lady Hera and Lady Hestia. I accept gratefully."

Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief.

Hera then realized something. "Percy, now that you are my son, you can control Ladon. You can also sense TRUE love, unlike a certain upstart Goddess of Prostitutes."

Hestia chuckled. "Percy, as my Champion, you can now summon homemade food, as well as control fire." She then caused Percy to glow white.

When the glow stopped, they were amazeed by his new look. He appeared to have sea green and hazel eyes. The hazel eye would glow like Greek Fire while the hazel eye glowed red fire.

Hades then spoke up. "Percy, I never got to truly thank you for restoring my throne. For that, I give you my blessing as well."

Perfcy began to glow again. There was no noticeable change, however.

Hades cleared his throat. "Anyways, you can now wield Stygian Iron without suffering the consequences. You can also use the powers of the earth to a certain extent. In fact, here is a little gift from me." Hades then summoned up a scythe of Stygian Iron. He then said. "Perseus, I know that you may not know how to use this, but a scythe is a versatile and effective weapon."

Percy swallowed his throat. "T-Thank you, Uncle."

Then, the strangest thing happened. Thanatos flashed in, shocking everyone.

"Why are you here, Thanatos? If you are here for Percy, we won't let you take him without a fight!" Zeus thundered. All the other Olympians voiced their agreements.

Thanatos rolled his eyes. "Relax, Zeus. I am only here to apologize to Percy about what happened to his parents. I am also here to ask you something. Percy, do you remember the boy you saved about a week ago?"

Percy remembered. The boy was 10 years old, and was rescued from a pack of Hellhounds.

"Yes, Lord Thanatos?"

"That boy was my son. To show my thanks, you now have my blessing."

The gods couldn't choose which was more believeable, the fact that Thanatos had a kid or the fact that Percy had his blessing.

When Percy returned to normal, he felt the gods' eyes widen at his sight.

Thanatos smiled. "Perseus Jackson, you can now wield your scythe with ease. You also have wings of adamantium, like me now."

Percy's eyes widened as he saw the wings. "HOLY SHIT, I HAVE WINGS!"

Hera ran over and smacked him. "Watch your language, Percy." she scolded.

Percy pouted. "Sorry, mom."

The other Olympians also gave their blessings:

Dionysus allowed him to not get drunk, EVER.

Zeus gave him permission to fly without getting blasted, as he was technically Zeus's son now.

Ares gave him the ability to perfectly master his weapons.

Hephaestus refined his fire powers.

Apollo gave him the ability to play music and improved his archery from breaking-the-laws-of-physics to just really terrible.

Demeter refined his food powers.

Soon, the only ones who had not blessed Percy yet were Artemis and Aphrodite.

Aphrodite squeeled. "My turn!"

Percy's eyes widened in horror. "N-NO-" It was too late, as he was engulfed in a cloud of pink perfume. What emerged from the cloud shocked everyone.

He was now about 6' 4, and his muscles stood out more visibly. He was also dressed in a trench coat (**think of the Organization XIII from Kingdom Hearts**) with the hood down. His features were nearly flawless, aside from his mismatched eyes that somehow complimented his look even more. There were slits to allow the wings to go through. He was a total badass.

He looked almost like Thanatos's twin, only more warmer and more fit. Aphrodite knew that he was hot but she couldn't believe that he could look like THIS. She began drooling and plotting how she could get him into bed with her.

Artemis then cleared her throat. "Percy, unfortunately as you are a male, I cannot give you my blessing."

Percy nodded. "It is alright, seeing that you have your views of males written in stone. Besides, I don't think that I could handle all these powers at once. Which reminds me. I, Perseus Jackson, Son of Hera, Champion of Hestia, Saviour of Olympus, swear by the River Styx to serve faithfully forever under Mt. Olympus." Thunder rolled, sealing the deal.

The gods were shocked. Percy had pretty much voluntarily pledged himself to serve Olympus until the end of his days. Hera and Hestia had tears in their eyes with admirement.

Suddenly Zeus spoke up. "Now, we must deal with the matter of the Hunters of Artemis."

Percy was confused. "What is the matter with the Hunters?"

Zeus sighed. "They were attacked about a week ago."

Percy growled in anger and soon the sheer power of his aura began pushing down the Olympians. Hera quickly rushed forward and hugged him, in order to prevent a dangerous accident from happening.

"Why was I not notified of this? As protector of Olympus, it is my duty to deliver judgement to those that dare oppose Olympus." growled Percy.

Zeus began stammering. "Um..well...you see...alright fine, it was amphibious Oceanians. Oceanus is on the loose and attacked the hunters, who were severely injured from the attack."

Percy nodded. 'Quick question, how young was the smallest one?"

Zeus was confused. "About 6, why?"

Percy snarled with fury. "Just needed that extra motivation to slaughter them all." He then promptly left the scene.

The gods stared at each other in wonder and fear, even Thanatos. All they knew was that they had unleashed the fury of Olympus on that damned Oceanian army.

**And that wraps up my attempt at a Pertemis story! Please review, and I will update when I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I apologize for not updating earlier but I had a stroke of laziness so, yeah...**

**Anyways, I'm surprised by the large reception my story had for only the first chapter. I really appreciate all the support, you guys.**

**Anyway, I realized that I made a slight typo where he had TWO hazel eyes. I meant that the hazel eye would glow green while the sea green one glowed red.**

**Anyways, we left off with where Percy has stormed out to punish Oceanus. I will also be opening a poll on my profile. Check the end of this chapter for more information.**

Artemis was shocked as she witnessed the Avenging Angel known as Perseus Jackson storm out of the Olympian Council to unleash Hades on the damn army that attacked her girls.

She should have been furious at his response. The Hunters were more than capable of handling an army of fish men, weren't they? Yet she couldn't help but feel relieved when she saw how earnest Percy was in helping the Hunters.

_Wait_, Artemis thought. _d__id I just feel relieved that a male was helping My girls?_ Hades no, she will not allow some hot shot demigod protect her girls. They might get offended and shoot at his face. _Wait, why am I trying to save his face. Damn it Aphrodite, if you are messing with my head I will tear down that brothel you call a "palace" brick by brick until there is NOWHERE for you to sleep other than some male pig's house!_

Artemis shook her head out of her thoughts and then mentally face palmed as she realized that Percy wasn't going to save her girls, much to her relief. Rather, he was going to exterminate the remaining members of the Orythric army. She allowed herself a small smile. She just couldn't get mad at that man.

Suddenly, Aphrodite looked at Artemis with a look of shock. Artemis was confused until she realized what she had thought of in her mind. Stupid Aphrodite, and her abilities to read minds. Why hers, of all times? The entire council soon turned to her.

Oh crap, this was going to be difficult to explain.

-with Percy-

Percy was about to enter her ex-father's domain when a small squadron of Amphibiates (**sounds cooler than fish men**) attempted to attack him. Percy snorted and took out his scythe, which he had named Execution. One swing, and half of the Amphibiates were dead. The ones that got through were knocked backwards by Anaklusmos cutting through their chest.

When it was all over, Percy simply yawned and sheathed Anaklusmos. He lazily swung his scythe around. It felt so fluid he couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't used one before.

He entered Poseidon's realm. Thankfully, when Percy was disowned he kept his powers over the sea. He had grown used to the pain and now no longer reacted when his "father" was involved.

He saw a legion of Amphibiates about to completely overwhelm a small squad of mermen.

The leader of the squad was about to lose hope when he saw a figure rush out and take on the army. The leader's eyes bugged as he saw the lone figure completely destroy the army with nothing but a scythe. It wasn't a fight, it was a bloody massacre.

It was over in 3 minutes, tops.

He called out to the figure, "Who are you, our esteemed savior?"

Percy grinned. "Spread the word that Percy Jackson is back and will destroy all that oppose Olympus."

The merman leader's jaw dropped. He had idolized Percy ever since the end of the Second Titanomachy. His hero was in front of him!

When he came to his senses, he realized that Percy had already left. Sighing, he turned to his comrades. "Men, spread the word that the legendary Jackson is back."

-with Artemis-

Artemis groaned as the attention of the council came towards her and Aphrodite.

Zeus grumbled, "What is it, Aphrodite?"

Aphrodite smirked. "Oh nothing, just something about a special MAN that our little Huntress thought of."

Apollo exploded. "WHO IS IT?! I'LL KILL HIM FOR GETTING CLOSE TO MY BABY SISTER!"

Artemis snapped, "Shut it, Apollo. I don't think of him like that. And I'm older! How else did I get the title of Goddess of Childbirth?"

"Uhhhhhh, that's beside the point who is this male?"

"Am I not allowed to wonder Perseus Jackson's reasons for going against the remaining Orythric army?"

"Oh...why didn't you just say that?"

Artemis snorted. "That's because I didn't expect you to be so dumb as to not understand that he would be the only male demigod I wouldn't turn into an animal at a singe glance." Her eyes then widened slightly before she caught herself.

However, Aphrodite, being the annoying goddess that she is, saw this. "Aww, the Immortal Huntress, Maiden Goddess of the Moon, Phoebe Artemis, has something going on with Olympus's most dreamy demigod. So cute!" she squealed.

Artemis shot several arrows at her in a fury. "SHUT UP!" she cried while blushing a faint pink.

Aphrodite smirked before saying in Artemis's head. _Fine, I won't tell the others your feelings. You can't hide anything from me, deary. Oh, this forbidden love just makes me almost WANT to give him to you...ALMOST. He is still so handsome...you best make your move, Arty, otherwise someone else might make their move on him._

Artemis blushed slightly more as she heard this. Damn Aphrodite and her ways of reading others' feelings!

Zeus cleared his throat. "Speaking of which, let us check on our hero, shall we?"

They opened a one way mirror and their eyes widened as they saw what was happening.

-with Percy-

Percy didn't know how he had gotten into this situation. One minute, he was swimming towards his ex-father's palace to find a map to the Orythric army, the next thing he knows he is attacked by Oceanus, several rogue Kraken's and these strange shark men with blades as horns. What the Hades?

He took down the Sharkies quickly. Execution was excellent, and he was saving Anaklusmos for when he was going mano-a-mano on Oceanus. In 40 seconds flat, the 50 Sharkies were all gone.

The Kraken's were annoying, but Percy found out that they're weakness was fire. The original one was probably nonflammable, but these lived so long undersea that they lost all immunity to their bane. All Percy had to do was fire Greek Fire at each of them and they exploded.

Finally came the confrontation with Oceanus. Oceanus looked uneasy as he saw how his comrades fell, but gathered himself up and pulled out of his scabbard a scimitar made of some unknown metal.

"Like what you see, Jackson? This blade was a gift from Gaia herself, a scimitar of nigh unbreakable Primordial Adamantium! There is but one substance that may destroy this and that is the fabled Chaotic Silver! Give up now, as this blade will cut through anything but the silver and those that have either the Curse of Achilles or have that person in front of them, provided that it does not hit their vital point."

Percy thought of a while before he shrugged. "Meh, I was thinking of a new souvenir anyways." He put his blade away and brought out Execution. Oceanus laughed as he saw Percy's scythe but his eyes widened as Percy brought out his Adamantium wings.

"Impossible! No one but Thanatos himself has wings like that!"

"Yeah about that...I kinda saved his kid a while back so, yeah. And you, my friend, are going into his domain soon enough." Percy then charged at Oceauns at speeds that rivaled those of a jet plane.

Oceanus's eyes widened even further as he saw Percy charged at him and struggled to block the fierce strikes that Percy was sending. Several got pass, however, and soon Oceanus felt his ichor start to leave his body.

However, all was lost for the Titan as Percy swung his scythe so hard it severed his blade hand and the scimitar fell into Percy's free hand.

"N-No...p-p-please, give me mercy." begged Oceanus.

Percy shrugged. He didn't like Titans, but that didn't mean that he wanted to see them get tortured, either. He sighed and put away his scythe before plunging the scimitar into Oceanus's chest with both hands.

The blade sank in as if it was a chainsaw though a flat piece of butter. It went in so quickly that Percy almost stumbled.

"Nice," he said. "I think I will call you Anarchy, cause of all the Hades you could raise with one slice." he then turned the blade into a tattoo of a scimitar on his forearm.

Shrugging at how he didn't need a pointless meeting with Poseidon, he flew out of the water and back to Olympus.

-with the Olympians-

Everyone was staring in shock at just how powerful Percy was.

"Damn," muttered Ares. "I don't think even Mars or Bellona could match with that skill."

Artemis was amazed at how skilled Percy was at using blades. _Perhaps, he may teach me someday._ she thought in her mind.

Aphrodite was practically squealing like a fan girl. "Oh my gods, he's SO hot! I HAVE to get him into my bed!"

Artemis was furious when she heard this. "No you will not!"

The two goddesses stared at each other, one in fury and the other in amusement. Suddenly, Percy came into the room casually.

"Hey, so I...alright, what did I miss?"

**And done! Sorry for the late update, but I have other stories to take care of. I also have the other PJO fic on and I may or may not make a third one later on. Eh, it's bound to happen. Especially since I will finish my other stories eventually. Remember to review, as I want ****to see your opinion on how I fare at writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, N. Aepic Fae here bringing you chapter three of Could You Be Loved?**

**So last time, we left off with Percy just returning from obliterating the Orthythric army while killing Oceanus and getting the schmitar Anarchy.**

_**Yes, and I approve of the name and choice of weapon.**_

**Go home, Anarchy Priest, you're not wanted here...yet.**

**Anyways, Percy has just entered the Council where he sees Artemis and Aphrodite about to go off.**

**Let's go!**

The enire Olympian Council whipped their heads at Percy's direction, causing him to sweatdrop.

"I-Is everything okay, miladies?"

Aphrodite giggled. "Oh nothing, although we are very impressed with your swordsmanship."

Percy blushed slightly under Aphrodite's praise. "Thank you, Lay Aphrodite."

Aphrodite squealel. "So cute! Do stop by my temple soon. I can give you pleasures that you could never imagine."

Percy looked a little horrified before turning to Zeus, making Aphrodite huff a little indignantly at how she had ALMOST gotten the great Perseus Jackson in her bed.

"Lord Zeus, the Orythric army is dispatched and taken care of. All that is left are those that are under...Poseidon's domain."

Zeus nodded grimly. He knew how much Poseidon had hurt Percy and how he had no intention of going to Atlantis now.

Before he could speak, however, two figures flashed onto Olympus: Amphitrite and Triton.

"Lord Zeus," said Amphitrite. "Explain why your idiot brother and my not-so-intelligent husband has somehow gotten the dumbest idea I have ever heard of in his head - Perceus flirting with me? I mean come on! This is PERSEUS JACKSON we are talking here. Would he seriously flirt with me?"

Triton added. "Lord Zeus, I have been by my mother's side except in her...private moments, where I would make sure that no one and nothing can get into her room. Could you please somehow explain to Father about this?"

Zeus nodded. He then summoned Poseidon to the Council.

Poseidon came, not looking very pleased as he saw Percy and Amphitrite. "What are THEY doing her!?"

Zeus sighed. "Peace, brother. We have enough evidence that young Perseus did not in fact flirt with your wife, as she can vouch for him. Do you three all swear on the River Styx on her claims?"

The three agreed and swore onto the terms. Poseidon was shocked at how they were still alive and finally the full force of the situation hit him: he had disowned Percy.

"Percy-"

"Enough, _Poseidon_," said Percy. "It matters no more what has happened. I have gotten the blessing of Thanatos, became Hestia's champion, and have been adopted by Hera."

Poseidon swung his head over to Hera in a fury. "YOU DARE ADOPT MY OWN SON WITHOUT MY KNOWING!?"

Zeus stood up, finally snapping. "Enough, Poseidon! You shall not talk to my wife like that! Perseus here asked for one of us to adopt him after you DISOWNED him and Hera answered the call. Quite frankly, I am disappointed in you brother. Even I would not fall to the whispers of slanderers, for he who says one wrong is most likely doing something wrong themselves. Except in the case of Perseus here."

Poseidon hung his head in shame as he realized how he had listened to the words of slanderers over his greatest pride. He tried to look at Percy, but Percy would not meet his eyes.

Sighing in despair, Poseidon left back to Atlantis to grieve. Amphitrite and Triton bowed before going to gods know where.

Before flashing away, though, Triton gave Percy a dirk. "Perseus, this is made of one of the rarest metals known to immortal kind - Atlantean Platinum. It is deadly to all but the pure hearted and sea creatures, thus the reason why so little are made. I have a feeling that you will need this one day."

Percy clasped Triton's hands. "Thank you Triton."

Triton smiled. "You are still my brother by birthright. Use it well...brother." He then flashed away.

Percy looked at the blade. It was so intricately made that it seemed to slowly draw you in to the mighty swirls etched into it, with a small center. Almost like a...

"Typhoon." whispered Percy. The blade glowed as it recognized its name. It had a calm blue aura, and yet it radiated with power.

"Ahem," said Zeus, getting everyone's attention. "Now we must deal with Perseus here. Am I correct in that you would not want to visit the Camp Half-Blood again?"

Percy nodded. "Yes, Lord Zeus."

"And you wish that you would not have to go to Camp Jupiter either, am I right?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Well we can't send you to the Amazons as they will waste your potential as will sending you to Aphrodite."

Aphrodite was livid. "Hey! He'll be extremely useful - useful in pleasuring me, that is." She then started drooling while undressing him in her head.

Artemis shot a glare at Aphrodite as she watched Percy blush and try to hide from Aphrodite's gaze. "What Father has spoken is right. I am not going to look on the sidelines while you corrupt the only decent male that is not directly connected to this family."

Aphrodite smirked. "My, someone is getting possessive."

Ares, Hades, Dionysus, and Hermes sniggered, the goddesses minus the obvious two giggled, Apollo fell down laughing, and Artemis gained a small blush while Aphrodite cooed. Percy was simply standing with a blank look on his face.

Zeus rubbed his forehead. "Alright, enough joking around. How about this? Perseus, you shall go join Artemis and her Hunters as their Guardian, considering that is the only job application that we have that will not waste your skills."

Both Artemis and Percy shouted at the same time, "WHAT?!"

Percy was the first to regain his composure. "Um, Lord Zeus, I kinda don't want to be murdered by a group of man-hating per-pubescents."

Artemis was more firm in her case, however. "I WILL NOT TOLERATE A MALE WITHIN MY HUNTERS CAMP, NO MATTER WHO HE IS! HE WOULD EAD MY HUNTERS ASTRAY, AND MY DEPLETED RANKS WILL PLUNGE TO NOTHINGNESS!"

Percy winced as he heard those words. He couldn't really do that, could he? He felt deeply saddened that Artemis had so little trust in him. After all he had done for her, she couldn't even have some fragment of respect for him.

Artemis herself was also questioning why she wasn't allowing Perseus to go with her. Something in her head was screaming to leave him then and there but something else in her chest whispered to let him come. Besides, by Aphrodite's accusation she would want him to be by her side. Ugh, how she HATED that "Love Goddess!"

Zeus had also flinched at Artemis's words. "My daughter, do your Hunters not need further protection as well as training?"

Artemis was about to give another scathing response before Percy spoke up. "Excuse me, my lady, but I hope that you may allow me to do you this favor. I owe you for saving me, Thalia, and...her when we fought Atlas. I would gladly do anything you ask for, be it a request or simply chores."

Artemis blushed slightly when he heard those words. Was he really going that far to help her? The Atlas event didn't really count as it was Perseus who had saved her from eternal damnation under the sky.

Artemis fought the blush fem her cheeks and muttered, "Fine, just meet me in Yellowstone National Park in 10 minutes." She then flashed away.

-after about 5 minutes-

As Percy was about to leave, he was stopped by Apollo. "Hey, Percy."

"Yeah, Apollo."

"Thanks for helping out my little sis."

Percy shrugged. "It was nothing. I am repaying her for saving me."

Apollo shook his head with a chuckle. "I can never understand how someone as powerful as you could be so modest."

Percy blushed slightly. "I-It's nothing."

Apollo let out laugh before going serious on Percy. "Percy, my daughter in San Francisco is going to be sold to pedophiles in three days. I hope that you will rescue her just after entering the camp."

Percy scowled. "Permission to kill those mortals?"

Apollo grinned wickedly. "Permission granted."

Percy then left and flew at break-neck speed to where Artemis's camp was.

Aphrodite walked up to Apollo, who was watching Percy fly away. "You know that she likes him, Apollo."

Apollo slowly turned to Aphrodite with a scowl on his face. "Yes, and I would appreciate it if you do not interfere with their lives, Aphrodite."

Aphrodite pouted at him. "Awww, but he is SO CUTE and hot! And besides, I thought that you wanted your sister to remain a virgin."

Apollo shrugged. "What she does is her decision, but mark my words Aphrodite, if her heart is broken because you decided to take Perseus for yourself, I will personally burn down your temple, your throne, and your brothels with my own arrows of solar fire. You have not seen the true power of light." Apollo then flashed away.

Aphrodite paled as she took in the threat. She frowned. Getting Percy to bang her was going to be harder than she thought. She then giggled. She always wanted a man that was hard to get.

-with Artemis-

Artemis had just finished explaining their new Guardian without revealing his name. A few of the Hunters were furious that a MALE would be by their side, but most of them just wearily nodded their heads. Thalia was nowhere to be found.

Just a she was about to question where Percy was, Percy had flown down and knelt down in a bow, with the hood up and wings sheathed.

"My lady," he said, revealing that he was the Guardian.

Before Artemis could react, Phoebe had whipped out her knives and held then on the front and back of his neck. "Who are you, _boy_?" she hissed.

Artemis was the first to respond. "Release him, Phoebe, he is our Guardian."

Phoebe spat out a curse before releasing him and punching his back, only to clutch her hand in pain as she hit the Adamantium Wings.

Percy rose up and lowered his hood, much to the shock of most of the older Hunters. "My name is Percy Jackson, and I serve Lady Artemis and the Hunters as their Guardian."

Phoebe realized who he was and began firing arrows at him rapidly while screaming, "Die, foul male!"

Percy did nothing but extend his wings to make the arrows be knocked aside.

Artemis had had enough. "Phoebe, enough! I believe that I have already explained to you that he was not responsible for Zoë's death, but Atlas."

Phoebe growled. "Doesn't matter, he could have saved her and Bianca!"

Percy felt a pain in his chest as he remembered how Bianca and Zoë had died. "Forgive me, my lady, but I was instructed by Apollo to rescue his daughter from pedophiles in San Francisco after reporting to you while slaying her treacherous relatives. May I go now?"

The Hunters were surprised that Percy was willing to kill mortals if it meant that a girl's virginity was intact. Artemis nodded. "You may go."

Percy bowed then flew off.

Suddenly Thalia walked into the area She was shocked to see that Percy was FLYING.

Thalia immediately rushed to Artemis. "My lady, was that Percy?"

"It was."

"How did he get those wings and what was he doing here?"

"Come, I shall explain everything."

Artemis then told all of the Hunters about how Percy was treated after the wars and how Poseidon had disowned him due to slanders. The Hunters' eyes widened as they heard how he became Hera's son, Hestia's champion, slaughtered the Orythric army while slaying Oceanus, and go two incredibly rare weapons.

Thalia grumbled. "Stupid Kelp Head. Gets all those powers and weapons and yet never actually wants them or abuses them."

The other Hunters were shocked. A MALE that had an incredible amount of weapons at his arsenal as well as prestige and power yet he was as humble as a nostalgic farmer.

Phoebe regretted being so harsh to Percy after hearing how his life had been so harsh.

Artemis then smiled wickedly. "He may be our Guardian, but he is still a male. As leader of this camp, I allow you all to pull pranks on him provided that they are not lethal as soon as he comes back."

This brightened the moods of the Hunters quickly. This was going to be a REALLy good time for them.

**And done with chapter 3! I might have written more, but I'm annoyed at how I was ONE QUESTION away from Stuyvesant as I got my High School results back today. ONE QUESTION!**

***sigh* As always, R&R and PM me if you have any suggestions. Also note, there is a poll on my profile where it asks you which mythological beast you wish Percy to own. I will not close this poll until after a few more chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, N. Aepic Fael here, bringing you chapter 4 of CYBL.**

**I'll admit, I was fairly surprised by amount of votes I got for the poll, even if only about 19 people actually voted (lol XD).**

**Here are the results:**

**Nemean Lion: 13 votes**

**Phoenix: 13 votes**

**Dragon: 12 votes**

**Hydra: 10 votes**

**Chimera: 7 votes**

**Basilisk: 7 votes**

**Griffin: 7 votes**

**Drakon: 6 votes**

**Unicorn: 4 votes**

**Lesser Manticore: 2 votes**

**None: 3 votes**

**Okay...I forgot to mention this, but this was actually supposed to be the ORDER in which Percy got his pets (unless there was at least a 2/3 majority supporting none at all), sorry. Anyways, it appears that Percy will be getting the Nemean Lion and a Phoenix first!**

**Warning: there is a short torture scene later in this chapter. It is fairly mild, too be honest, but I thought i would give you a quick heads up.**

**Alright, enough stalling. Let's get this on!**

**Oh and by the way, Phoebe isn't the one who will drive out Percy. It will be someone else...**

Percy was flying to Apollo's daughter's house. "Damn, it feels good to fly," he muttered, glad that he didn't have to run all the way there.

SUddenly, he was heard a screech. "The hell was that?"

He turned around and nearly shit himself at the sight. There was a massive white phoenix in front of him, something that would generally live several centuries, though the eldest ones could do telepathy and were generally immortal.

_Who dares enter my realm?_ screeched the Phoenix. Percy cursed under his breath. Now he had another immortal about to kill him.

Percy did his best to bow in the air. "Forgive me, milord, but I am on orders from Lord Apollo to rescue his daughter and deliver retribution to her abusers."

The phoenix stared at him curiously before nodding. _Very well, Perseus Jackson, you have my blessing to cross these areas. Beware, however, my brethren may attempt to challenge you in an act of loyalty._

Percy scratched his head. "That's it?"

The phoenix was 'surprised'. _What do you mean?_

"I mean, most immortals I face generally try to complicate my life and turn it REALLy crappy."

_Ah yes, the 'radical' factor. You are wiser than your rumors, Perseus. Very well, there is a phoenix in the area that is feared for its fire. You see, there are different types of phoenixes, based on their fires. We immortal ones are made of soulfire, thus ensuring our immortality by binding our souls to the heavens. However, the aforementioned phoenix is made of the rarest and most deadly fire of all: banefire. It cannot ever be put out, lest it overtakes its target or is willed by the user. The phoenix is also immortal, but only provided that its master remains alive. It challenges those who enter this area to see who shall be its new master._

Percy blinked, then gave the most original response ever, "Oh."

Attempting to retain his dignity by not rolling his eyes, the phoenix finished. _Farewell, Perseus, maybe you shall be the one who will conquer mighty Nova._ The phoenix then flew away.

Percy shook off his amazement and continued on his journey. _Damn, a phoenix! This should be interesting!_

Percy was nearly at the house when he heard an unearthly shriek. He turned around and saw the phoenix named Nova. Unlike normal phoenixes, Nova was made of purple fire, was only slightly smaller than the immortal phoenix, and terrified birds instead of having them ignore the phoenix.

Percy, needless to say, was amazed by this. "Are you the one named Nova?"

The phoenix stared at him in interest. _Yes, I am. And you?_

Percy grinned. "I challenge you to become your master."

The phoenix gave no reaction at all before letting loose a massive wave of flames at Percy, who was caught unaware of the attack. _Survive 10 minutes within my flames, and you shall be worthy!_

Percy grimaced as he felt the heat. Despite being a former Son of Poseidon, it hurt like hell. Percy nearly lost all hope at the 3 minute mark when Hestia said in his mind, _Perseus, use my gift of the flames._

Percy gritted his teeth and his eyes began to glow, much to the interest of Nova. Percy let out a primal scream and surprised the phoenix as he enveloped himself in a cloak of banefire.

Nova shook his head. _Foolish demigod. You have sealed your fate. You have drawn the power of banefire to yourself. Lose concentration, and the flames of the void shall overwhelm you. If you survive however, you will have gained a much more powerful weapon and prove yourself worthy of my loyalty._

Percy enveloped himself in the flames but now regretted his actions. He was worried, having heard the words of Nova. He was surprised at first when the flames didn't invigorate him, but rather act as if fighting his control.

Close to the last 30 seconds, Percy could feel that his ADHD was kicking in and the flames were starting to come closer. _Ah, gods, why now of all times?!_

Nova was genuinely surprised that Pery lived as long as he had. Demigod_, survive the next 10 seconds, and I shall join you._

10...

Percy gritted his teeth, his sweat instantly evaporating upon reaching the surface.

9...

The flames of banefire were drawing ever so closer.

8...7...6...5...4...

Percy's muscles creamed in pain as they caught on a spark banefire.

3...

Percy's entire left side was in agony as the banefire spread throughout his body.

2...

Percy was completely swarmed by the banefire as his concentration broke.

1...

Percy felt himself losing consciousness as the pain overwhelmed him. The pain of the Styx was nothing compared to this.

Suddenly, the flames drew back, allowing Percy to get fresh oxygen again. As he looked on his body, he was shocked to see that he was perfectly fine, despite the fact that he was panting madly now.

_Banefire is a spiritual fire, thus the lack of physical damage._ said Nova. _Now, master, I am sworn to you._

Percy groaned. "Aw, none of that 'master' crap. Just call me Percy, since that's my name." The phoenix was surprised but agreed to Percy's terms.

_Wait, Percy. I am looking after a young phoenix, whose name is Lilith. She is made of hellfire, which kills the wielder unless they have a guardian to prevent their emotions from getting...'explosive'. I have acted as her guardian for now, but if you were to take me and leave her, she will die._

Percy nodded. "No problem, Nova, as long as she doesn't harm the girl I'm okay with that." Then Nova called out a screech and a small phoenix made of black and red fire came out.

Nova explained the entire situation to Lilith, who looked at Percy in amazement. She agreed to what she had to do and went onto Percy's shoulder.

Percy then rode on Nova to the house. "THIS IS SO EPIC!"

-line break-

Percy hopped off Nova and instructed them to stay away but to be ready when they were needed because being a phoenix would attract a LOT of unnecessary attention, both magical and mortal.

As Percy walked up to the door, he heard sounds of an angry man and a crying little girl. Furious, Percy barged into the door.

What he saw made his skin boil. Three men with empty beer bottles were ganging on a girl no older than 10 years old, who was in tatters. The men were evidently drunk.

Percy decided that he would try out Typhoon. He took out the dirk and before the men knew it, Percy had sliced 5 cuts into the back of the first one.

The other two tried to attack him, but Percy merely summoned Anarchy and watched as the men impaled themselves on the deadly scimitar.

Not allowing unconsciousness to free the men from pain, Percy used his new banefire powers to ignite the men and watched as the men screamed in agony. Meanwhile, he continued to slice into the mans' bodies with Typhoon, until they looked little more than bloody roadkill that was barbecued on purple fire.

Percy snapped his fingers and muttered a prayer that these men would be sent to damnation. He then turned to the girl.

The girl was hiding behind in terror, but was comforted as Percy sent warm feelings through her body through Hestia's gift.

"Little one, are you okay?"

"Did you kill those three people?"

"...Yes."

The girl immediately hugged Percy with passion. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! Those men have been hurting me since I was 8 years old, and now you have finally helped. But who sent you here?"

Percy winced, here comes the explanation. "Your father."

The girl then looked at him with disbelief. "My father is dead."

Percy sighed and explained the entire speech of Greek mythology and all that crap. The girl was incredibly happy when she found out that she was a Daughter of Apollo, mostly because she loved to play music, including her violin.

Percy then took her and her violin to the backyard, where Nova came to pick him and the girl up. The girl was enchanted by the sight of a phoenix but she managed to compose herself and get on it with Percy.

Percy then asked, "Hey, i never did get your name."

The girl smiled brightly at him. "My name is Luna."

Percy thought about the name. _Almost as is he intended for her to stay with Artemis._

Suddenly Lilith appeared and took a great interest in Luna before curling up in her lap and falling asleep.

Percy chuckled. "Well it looks like Lilith has chosen you as her guardian."

Luna looked at him in confusion. "Guardian?"

"You see, Lilith is a phoenix of banefire, who though are incredibly powerful and loyal, die quickly if they do not have a guardian to look after them. Since she chose you as her guardian, you can have her."

Luna's eyes bugged out. "Really!? And where are we going?"

Percy smiled. "Who am I to keep a phoenix from her guardian? And to answer your second question, we are heading over to my cousin wo will take care of you along with the rest of her group."

"Who is your cousin?"

"Lady Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt."

-line break-

Percy had arrived in the forest with Luna and Nova when suddenly a swarm of arrows attacked them. Percy quickly reacted by using his wings to deflect the arrows.

The Hunters came out, shocked to see the phoenix. Thalia was the first to speak, "Jackson, yours?"

Percy grinned. "Yep, his name is Nova."

Thalia moaned, muttering something about how Percy got all the good stuff in life. Artemis then walked up. "That's Apollo's girl?"

Percy nodded. "Yes, her name is Luna."

Luna walked up to Artemis. "Hello Lady Artemis, Percy brought me from my horrible guardians to be here with you. He also gave me Lilith." She held up Lilith for all to see, making a lot of Hunters look at Percy with envy.

Artemis looked at Percy with shock. "How did you manage to find two phoenixes?"

Percy shrugged. "An immortal one told me that I had accidentally entered their area and I decided to challenge Nova. Oh and by the way, you cannot separate Lilith from Luna, since Lilith is a hellfire phoenix and Luna is her new guardian."

Artemis nodded, since she knew information on practically all magical beasts.

Then Phoebe pointed her bow at Percy. "Alright, _Guardian_, you have done your job. Now get the Hades out of here."

Percy narrowed his eyes at the mention of his uncle's name, but before he could do anything, Artemis intervened. "Enough, all of you. Perseus, scout around for any issues with our camp. Hunters, do your chores."

Percy bowed to Artemis before flying off with Nova, while the Hunters returned to their chores grumbling. Thalia then shouted up, "Jackson, you better get me a good monster!"

**And done! Next part may or may not mention the Nemean Lion and perhaps the pranks will begin! See you guys next time, an as always R&R.**


End file.
